Choices
by DiaryofanAussieKid
Summary: In Life and Love its all about the choices we make. So will Heather and Naya make the right ones.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy Saturday for Naya, she didn't have any other work or public obligations this weekend so she was taking time to just relax, little did she realise how boring relaxing can get after a whole day of it. The only thing keeping her sain was knowing that Heather would be coming over any minute.

Naya impatiently sat at her kitchen counter strumming her fingers on the table, every few seconds leaning back on her chair to look at the front door, sighing loudly when there was no sign of her girlfriend's angelic face.

Just as she gave up and laid her head down on the counter top she heard a knock on her front door. Her head lifted straight away, Heather must have misplaced her key Naya thought as she raced to the front door. She missed Heather when she wasn't around; even when it was just for a few hours she couldn't bear to be apart from the woman she loved.

Naya grasped the doorknob with a huge grin on her face ready to embrace the blue eyed beauty waiting on the other side. Naya swung the door open, "Hey Bab-MUM!" Naya spluttered out with a look of horror across her face.

"Oh there she is, hi sweetie how are you?" Mrs Rivera pushed her way past her daughter who was still frozen on the spot. "Your father and I were in the area so we thought we'd surprise you!" Walking in from the car behind her was a large, slightly balding Puerto Rican man. "Hey Nay, how are ya hun" Mr Rivera exclaimed as he walked inside the house, kissing his daughter's cheek as he passed.

Naya, still with a look of utter shock on her face slowly closed her front door. What were her parents doing here? And now when Heather was about to come over? See there were many reasons why Heather and Naya kept their relationship a secret, and why they couldn't tell anyone, especially Naya's very Catholic parents. As she turned to walk into the lounge where her parents had made themselves comfortable she quickly ran over things in her head. The little love note Heather had left on the fridge had been put into a draw- check, Heather had taken her toothbrush home with her last night- check, and the photo of the two of them looking very loved up in the lounge room was-FUCK!

Naya raced into the room where her parents were currently sitting, the photo was in the opposite corner with some flowers, they wouldn't notice unless they went right up to it, crisis averted for the moment. Naya wiped her forehead; she was in a right state. Trying to shield this she slapped on a smile and began with the usual pleasantries. "So mum, dad how is everything? How's grandma?"

Just as Naya was starting to settle into listen to her Mother speak she heard a key turn in the door and footsteps. Her heart stopped, in all the confusion of removing traces of her girlfriend's existence she had neglected to remember her girlfriend was on her way over!

"Naya" Heather shouted as she put her keys into her bag. "Babe I'm here, where are you?" Heather walked through the entry way, "don't make me come find yo-"Heather cut off as she rounded the corner into the longue room. Peering at her were six sets of eyes, those of her mortified girlfriend and the other two sets were an older Hispanic couple looking perplexed. Heather, being alot brighter than the character she portrays quickly assessed that she'd walked into the middle of a family gathering.

"Hi!" Heather shrieked with an awkward wave. "Umm, I'm Heather" she giggled out.

Naya snapping back to reality realising that she had better smooth this situation over quickly. "So mum, dad you remember Heather right? My best friend, she works with me on Glee?"

Still unsure of what had just taken place and still overly cautious, Mrs Rivera addressed her daughter, "Not really, and you know there's so many blondes on that show I can't remember!" she shot a look up to Heather. "Who do you play, the substitute teacher?"

Heather uncomfortably laughed, soon realising that Naya's mother was not joking, nor did she look like the joking type to Heather. "Um no" Heather choked out not sure how to answer the question. "I um play Brittany".

"Yes dear, but _which_ blonde is that" Mrs Rivera huffed.

"Well" Heather took a breath planning her words carefully. "I'm, I mean Brittany's, the one that's umm, dating...Santana."

"Oh" Mrs Rivera stopped and looked up disapprovingly to her daughter. "Yes, Naya did fill me in on _that_ storyline. Needless to say, I haven't been watching the show of late". Mrs Rivera looked at her husband for approval; this was met with an eye roll.

Naya let out a sigh, she knew how her Mother felt about her portraying a lesbian on tv, how could she ever tell her it wasn't _just_ for tv. Although she never said anything, the snide comments from her Mother always hurt her deeply. "Yeah, so Heather just came around so we could run through a scene"

Mrs Rivera raised her eyebrow, more than likely imagining a sex scene. Naya saw this and responded quickly, "A dance number scene, Heathers an amazing dancer and I'm, well I could use some help." Naya grinned as this wasn't a complete lie; Heather did often help her with dance rehearsals, what her Mother didn't know was how many times those after hours dance rehearsals had turned into sex. Naya let out a little chuckle at the thought.

"So it's great you and Dad stopped by but you understand we have alot of work to get through Mum." Naya smiled at her Mum, she knew the only way to get rid of her parents was to play nice, "So how about we do lunch during the week, I think I should have a free day? I'll call and let you know?" Naya said with the sweetest, butter wouldn't melt in my mouth smile.

For the first time since she arrived Mrs Rivera broke into a smile. "That sounds lovely sweetheart, I'll look forward to it".

"Great, ah me too! Well I'll show you two out, I'm sure you have plans for tonight". Naya said as she ushered her parents to the front door.

"Nice to meet you Heather", Mrs Rivera called as she passed by. "Yes you too" Heather sweetly replied.

Naya shot Heather a look as she led her parents out, both girls smirked at each other. Heather lightly tapped Naya's bum when her parents weren't looking. "See you later, love you both" Naya called as she waved goodbye to her parents. With a final smile she slammed the door shut with a loud sigh. Both girls stood staring at each other, they quickly broke out in laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that wasn't how I thought I'd meet your parent's babe, kinda awkward" Heather laughed as she slumped down on Naya's couch.

Naya moved to join her girlfriend, exhausted from the shock her parents had just inflicted upon her. "Yeah, sorry about that" She replied kissing Heather on the lips. "They just showed up, I would have text you but it all happen so quickl—"Heather cut Naya off with a quick peck of her lips. "It fine baby, I understand and I think we covered pretty well, kinda" Heather laughed off the situation, Naya however was still concerned her Mother may have an idea; she'll have to suss her out when they have their lunch during the week.

"Anyway" Heather began, seeing that her girlfriend was deep in thought. "Tonight should be fun right? I mean everyone getting together you, me, the cast, and our other friends"

"And Taylor, your boyfriend" Naya cut in.

"Yes" Heather replied in a flat tone. "And Taylor, but it won't be weird I promise, we'll just go out and have a good time and then I'll say I'm going to crash at your place and we'll have the rest of the night together babe, just you and me".

Naya didn't replied, she was uncomfortable sharing Heather with Taylor, and she didn't know why Heather wouldn't break up with him. I mean she didn't have to tell him why, but it was too hard to see Taylor and Heather together. Every time he touched her Naya wanted to re-enact some of Santana's scenes and slap him.

Seeing that her girlfriend was uncomfortable Heather took Naya by the hand. "I'm Sorry Nay, I hate this too, but Taylor isn't around much with his school and baseball commitments and I told you I will end it soon with him, I promise ok?"

"I know, it's not your fault babe, tonight might be um, fun?" Naya forced a smile on her face, the thought of spending the rest of the evening alone with Heather would get her through dinner with Taylor.

"Come on, let's go get ready, I told Taylor that your car was in the shop so you need a lift tonight, sneaky huh?" Heather pulled Naya to her feet wrapping her arms around her slender waist and kissing her lightly on the mouth. "So let's firstly get you out of these clothes" Heather said raising an eyebrow, "and then put you in a knock out dress so I can perv on you all night!"

Naya couldn't help but laugh, Heather always made the worst situations seem okay, Naya had even forgotten the ugliness of her parents visit. "I love you so much, even if you are a fool" Naya pulled her girlfriend into a deep kiss. "Let's go get ready, there's no avoiding it" Naya sighed.

With that she grabbed Heather's hand and the two disappeared up to Naya's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just take a deep breath and remember I love you and only you" Heather said gently stroking Naya's cheek.

The two girls sat in Heather's car outside the little Italian restaurant where they were meeting Taylor and the rest of their friends. It had started to lightly rain and as Naya sat in silence listening to the pattering of the rain on the roof she contemplated the evening ahead of her.

"I know" she replied smiling back at Heather. "It's just always hard seeing you two together, him holding you when it should be me". Naya saw the pain spread across her girlfriend's perfect face, she knew this wasn't pleasant for Heather and even though she couldn't understand why the relationship was still going on, she wasn't going to punish her. Trying to revive the situation Naya leant across and kissed Heather lightly on the cheek, "I don't want to mess up your lipstick", she giggled.

Heather smiled back at her. "We better get inside", she replied as she collected her things. Naya took one last deep breath and opened the car door.

Making their way inside the cosy restaurant, they surveyed the area looking for familiar faces. Taylor had hired out the entire place, a little odd Naya thought but at least it meant no paparazzi. Rounding the corner and sitting next to a stone fireplace in the foyer was Taylor, he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dinner jacket.

Naya knew all about Taylor, how he and Heather had been together for over 2 years and how they'd met. She also knew how much Taylor was away with baseball and how unhappy Heather was; something told Naya that Taylor was unaware of that part.

"Hey, there's my girl" Taylor gestured realising the girls had entered the room. Striding over to where Heather and Naya stood, his blue shirt brought out his eyes, and in the slightest of ways Naya could see the appeal of Taylor. Unfortunately for him, he was just an obstacle that needed to be removed and so Naya really had no genuine pleasure in seeing his face.

"Hey babe, I missed you" Taylor smiled down at Heather kissing her on the lips.

Straining to keep the smile on her face Naya spotted some of her cast mates at the bar; the perfect escape. "Well, if you'll excuse me" Naya smiled gesturing towards the bar.

"Sure sure, good to see you Naya" Taylor replied as Naya walked off. She looked back only to see Heather and Taylor embracing once more.

Reaching the bar Naya could hear Kevin, Chord, Harry and Cory deep in discussion about sports. "Hey guys" She smiled, "Nice to see you boys all dressed up" she joked brushing some dust off Kevin's jacket.

Kevin smiled back at her and wrapped one arm around her waist as he sat on the bar stool beside her. "Hands off the merchandise Bee" Kevin joked. The other's just stood shaking their heads; they knew what Kevin and Naya were like. "So" Cory began, "What's tonight all about anyways, I mean don't get me wrong is cool us all getting together but from what Heather told me when she invited me, this was all Taylor's idea?" Cory pressed his lips together.

Naya was just as much in the dark as the rest of them. "From what I know and what Heather's said it's just a welcome back to the city for Taylor I think? He's been on the road a bit of late". The boys nodded not really caring and with that the conversation was back to sports. "Is Emma here Chord?" Naya quickly asked. "Yeah, she's just gone to the restroom with Amber and Jen I think". Chord smiled back at her. Naya wasn't overly fond of Emma, but Chord was like family so she tolerated her.

"Can I have a white wine please?" Naya asked the bartender, turning around just in time to see the arrival of Dianna and Lea. Those two always did everything together; Naya sometimes wondered how close they really were and judging by some of the tumblr and twitter posts she trolled, so did everyone else.

"Hey ladies, you both look lovely tonight" Naya exclaimed as she greeted her co-stars.

"Oh you're too sweet Nay" Dianna replied blushing slightly, "You look gorgeous too".

Naya did and she knew it, she specially picked this dress because it hugged her perfect figure and she thought as long as this night was going to be torture for her, she may as well try and make it torture for Heather too. Naya smirked at her thought "Oh thanks Di".

"Is everyone else here" Lea asked looking around.

"Almost everyone; the boys are at the bar, Jen and Amber are in the restroom apparently, so it's just Mark and Chris I haven't seen yet" Naya said counting her cast mates in her mind.

The girls were interrupted by a loud sharp laugh coming from near the bar, they all looked at each other and smiled, "And apparently Vanessa is here too" Naya laughed. The three girls moved to join the group that was starting to assemble at the bar.

After some conversation and the rest of the guests arriving, the chatter was broken by a man's voice. "Okay everyone if you'd like to move through to the dining area dinner is served" Taylor shouted over the sea of 30 so people. Looking over to see who was shouting Naya saw Taylor was with Heather and they were talking to a couple. As the crowed parted she discovered who they were speaking with, it was Heather's parents! Why were her parents here? Naya thought, what was going on! But before she could assess the situation properly Kevin was pulling her through to the restaurant.

Heather and Naya sat across from each other at dinner, swapping looks every so often. Heather had Taylor on one side and her parents on the other; she looked just as shocked and confused as Naya.

All through dinner Naya looked for an opportunity to get Heather alone to ask her what was going on, but Taylor or her Mother always had her engrossed in conversation, there was never a chance. Just as Naya was about to excuse herself for the ladies room and send a coded glance to Heather to follow, Taylor stood and raised his glass.

"Hey everyone, just wanted to say a quick thanks for coming tonight, it means alot for Heather and I to have all our friends and family" Taylor smiled down at the Morris's "in one place". Heather was straining a smile as was Naya, confusion still riddled her face. "So as you all know I haven't been around much the last few months, I've been really focusing on my baseball, but" Taylor continued with a cheeky grin, "I'm here to tell you all that I've been asked to join a minor league team in LA, so I'm here to stay!" Taylor almost shouted in excitement.

The table erupted with cheers and smiles for the happy couple, Heather smiled up at Taylor congratulating him. Naya on the other hand was stunned and speechless, staring at Heather for some little sign that everything was alright.

"Thanks guys, thanks alot but that's not everything." Taylor grinned pulling Heather to her feet. "Heather I'm so sorry I haven't been around as much as I should have lately, but I have missed you so much, I'm not me without you, I'm half a person and if you give me the chance, I will never leave you again I promise. I love you". With this Taylor dropped to one knee pulling a small box out of his inner jacket pocket.

Naya felt her heart sink, this wasn't real. She stared at Heather who had her jaw slightly ajar. Heather's father was staring up at her, her Mother was crying already. Taylor took Heather by the left hand and said the four words that broke Naya's heart.

"Heather" Taylor began. "Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Did Heather just hear Taylor right? She thought, marriage, really? Where did that idea even come from, they haven't seen each other in months and their phone calls have decreased to once a week and he was thinking about marriage? Not to mention that Heather was in a committed relationship with Naya.

A million thoughts ran through Heather's mind all at once, she didn't know what to say. It wasn't until Taylor repeated the question, that she realised she had to say something, anything.

Heather looked into Taylor's bright blue eyes; he had a huge smile on his face. It was true that Heather hadn't loved him in a long time, but they had history and Heather still cared for him, this was why it was so hard to break up with him. She looked at Naya, she was staring back at her, and Heather could see the shock on her face. Realising that her silence had continued for too long she focused back on Taylor.

"Um" she spluttered out. "Wow, I mean Taylor where did this come from?"

"I know it's kind of out of the blue but I love you so much Heather" Taylor replied.

Heather suddenly noticed all the eyes watching her, waiting for an answer, she couldn't think. "Taylor can we talk alone please?" Heather asked taking his hand and ushering him out of the room. She found an empty cloak room at the end of the entry way, she walked Taylor inside and closed the door behind them.

"Heather your kind of freaking me out babe, I wish you'd say something?" Taylor said as he sat down on the bench. Heather was pacing the room, trying to gather the right words to say. She was in love with Naya, she didn't want to marry Taylor, but was she ready for this, to break Taylor's heart and have the whole world know about her relationship?

"Look Taylor, this is sweet but it's just taken me by surprise you know." Heather began. "You and I have been together for a long time now and you're one of my best friends, you know how much I care about you Tay."

Taylor who was so excited began to look concerned. "I know baby, that's why I did this, I want to take us to the next level, I want to do this with you".

"Look, I have to tell you something okay, Taylor I –". Heather was suddenly interrupted.

"Excuse me" Mrs Morris walked into the room, "Taylor do you mind if I speak to my daughter privately for a moment?"

Taylor was just as perplexed as Heather, "um sure, I'll give you two a minute alone". With that Taylor left the room closing the door behind him.

Heather sat down on the bench where Taylor was, she rested her pounding head in her hands, what had just happened she thought.

Mrs Morris moved to stand in front of Heather; she was a tall slim woman, not unlike her daughter. "So" Mrs Morris began, "Why didn't you give the boy an answer?" she said in a disapproving tone.

The lack of surprise and shock in her Mother's voice or on her face lead Heather to believe that she may have had something to do with this mess. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you? You knew he was going to propose!" Heather exclaimed looking up at her Mother.

"I may have had an idea" Mrs Morris replied as she straightened her dress." Catching Heather's disapproval at her answer she continued. "Look he came to your Father and me a couple of days ago, he told us how he felt that he was losing you and he wanted to do something. He brought up proposing as an idea and let's just say that I didn't discourage it". With a pleased smile on her face she looked into her daughter's eyes. "This still doesn't answer my question, why didn't you give him an answer?"

"Because" Heather began with a huff, "I don't want to marry him Mum".

Mrs Morris face quickly turned from a grin to a grimace. "But Heather, you and Taylor have been together for so long now; he's such a lovely boy".

Heather sighed, it was all true, they had been together for a long time and if this were any other two loving people than marriage might have been the next step, but not Heather and Taylor the relationship was a lie and it had been for a while. Heather was trying to think of something to say to her Mother, anything so she'd understand and maybe help her out of this situation, but nothing came to her. She was so tired of fighting the truth, it was exhausting and she couldn't keep this secret anymore.

"I'm in love with someone else Mum! And I have been for quite a while now". Heather couldn't control herself any longer; tears began streaming down her face.

"Someone else, Heather what is going on? Who is he?" Mrs Morris pleaded.

Heather shuttered at the word 'he', with a deep breath she let it all out. "It's not...Mum, it's not a _he_ it's a _she_ okay! Not any she, its Naya, I'm in love with Naya" Heather blurted out with tears streaming down her face. "We've been seeing each other for a while, she's amazing, she makes me feel alive, when I'm with her I can do anything and be anyone I want to be, she makes me a better person".

Mrs Morris turned to face the door, her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Mum" Heather pleaded walking over to her Mother. "I'm sorry I've wanted to tell you this for so long, it's been so hard keeping this inside and lying to everyone. I was going to tell Taylor but he's never around so I never felt the urgency, but now he proposes? Mum you need to help me" Heather sobbed grabbing her Mother's shoulders, "tell me what to do, tell me what to say to get out of this". Heather could barely get the words out she was crying so hard.

Mrs Morris turned around quickly; there were no tears in her eyes, no smile, just a hard expression across her face.

"You will marry Taylor; you will not shame this family! and Heather?" She said in a tone Heather had never heard before, it was flat and demanding. "You will _never_ speak of this again, to me or anyone".

Heather's stomach dropped, she never expected her Mother to be happy by this news but this? "Mother" Heather pleaded, "Please, I don't love him!" Heather shouted.

Without warning, Mrs Morris slapped her daughter across the face.

They both stood in silence for a long time. Mrs Morris than straightened up and looked Heather straight in the eyes, "It ends now, your marrying Taylor" and with that she turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door as she went.

Heather stood glued to the spot, her head tilted to the side, her hand grasping her face. She fell to the floor and began to sob.


	5. Chapter 5

Naya sat staring at Heather's empty chair at the dinner table, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she just sat listening to the buzz of noise around her. What had just happened? How could Taylor be so stupid as to suggest marriage! Naya sat frozen with a million thoughts and questions running through her mind, but only one made her feel sick to her stomach. It was the nagging question that Naya couldn't bring herself to address; why hadn't Heather said no?

"Wow! Can you believe this", Kevin cut into her thoughts. "Didn't see this coming but that's so awesome for Heather hey?" Kevin grinned at Naya waiting for her response.

Remembering her public role was Heather's best friend she painfully put a smile on her face. "Yeah, I sure didn't see the night going like this." Naya let out a fake laugh.

She noticed that Heather's Mother was no longer at the table; she must have missed her exit while she was speaking to Kevin. What was Heather saying outside to Taylor? Why had her Mother gone after them? Naya felt sick to her stomach, she stood up without even realising it. Dianna who was seated to her left looked up at the frazzled beauty.

"You okay hun?" Dianna asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Di" Naya smiled back. "I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air". With that Naya stood and walked towards the front door, as she did Naya passed Mrs Morris who was heading back to the dinner party. She was too upset and confused to stop and talk so she offered Mrs Morris a friendly smile and nod as she passed. Adding to Naya's confusion, this was met by a scolding glare from Heather's Mother. What was happening tonight? Naya thought as she pushed the front door open.

It was still drizzling outside so Naya couldn't escape as she wished to. All she wanted to do was start running and not stop, not until tonight seemed like a distance memory and she had Heather in her arms again, only than would everything be okay.

As Naya stood under the tiny shelter outside the restaurant and took in the cool night air she ran the night through in her head, over and over. None of it made sense, but there was something Naya was certain of, Heather would not marry Taylor. Naya recalled what Heather had told her as they sat in the car earlier in the evening, "I love you and only you", Naya clung to those words and the aching in her stomach partially subsided.

Taking in one last deep breath Naya headed back inside, she was still confused and shocked but she certain now, she was certain that no matter what came out of this, Heather would choose her. Pushing through the front doors and walking through the foyer to the dining area Naya could hear laughter and cheers.

She rounded the corner, everyone was on their feet clapping, Naya looked to see who they were all smiling at. That's when she saw Taylor standing in front of the room, his arms tightly wrapped around Heather. Naya locked eyes with her girlfriend, they were sad and defeated, and the light that Naya loved so much was no longer there in her eyes. They stood staring back at each other breaking contact only when interrupted by Taylor, "Naya!" Taylor shouted over the noise. "She said yes!" he smiled widely, "Your looking at the soon to be Mrs Hubbell" Taylor kissed Heather deeply.

Naya stood glued to the spot, the noise of the room was a faded memory, the ache in her stomach gone, she was standing alone in the dark. Naya could not feel her body; she just stood listening to the beating of her heart. Her world had collapsed and all she could wonder was, how is she still breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin had offered to drive Naya home that night; he found her standing out in the rain shortly after Heather's big announcement, he couldn't get much out of her other than she wasn't feeling well.

Naya said nothing the entire ride home, she could tell Kevin was worried but she didn't even have the strength to pretend in front of him. She didn't even realise she was home until the car came to a sudden stop, "Thanks bee" Naya said flatly opening the passenger door.

"Nay wait, you okay?" Kevin asked reaching over to her. He was clearly worried about his friend. "Just a headache, I'll see you at work on Monday, thanks for the ride".

Naya walked slowly to her front door, it was pouring rain but she didn't notice. All feelings were numb to her now; all she could do was focus on breathing. As she put her key in the door it took more effort than usual to open it, she felt empty like there was nothing left inside her.

Shutting the door behind her Naya slumped to the ground, tears streaming freely down her rosy cheeks, she was dripping wet and shuttering. She couldn't keep it in any longer, crying aloud for the first time that evening; her entire world had crumbled beneath her.

She sat on the cold hard floor in the dark thinking how much had changed in such a short amount of time. Just hours ago she was concerned with her parents finding out about her relationship and now, she didn't have one. Heather was the love of her life, she was the one, the only one and Naya couldn't see a future without her.

Naya glanced up at the clock on her living room wall, squinting through teary eyes and the darkness she was suddenly aware that she'd been sitting on the floor for almost an hour. She needed to move but moving met living, and at that moment in time Naya wasn't sure she wanted to. With a deep breath and holding her stomach subconsciously, as if to not fall apart, she pulled herself to her feet.

Turning to the kitchen she only had one thought, alcohol. Moving slowly she was shaken by a knock at the door. Her heart dropped, she knew who it was going to be and she wasn't ready for it, she wasn't ready to see her face knowing she'd lost her. She pulled herself to the front door, summing every ounce of energy she looked through the peep hole.

Standing in the rain was Heather; she banged on the door louder. Tears streamed down Naya's cheeks.

"Naya open up, I know your home I spoke to Kevin". There was no answer.

"Baby, please" Heather begged, "I need to see you, please".

Naya could here in her voice that she was crying. Every part of her being wanted to open the door, take Heather in her arms and say everything was going to be okay. But Naya gave Heather a part of her heart, she gave her soul and Heather said yes to Taylor. There were no words that could make that okay; there were no words that could heal Naya's heart. She pressed one hand on the front door, the other over her mouth trying to silence her growing sobs.

"Naya I'm not leaving, please open the door. I can't leave it like this, I have to explain, please baby". Heather pleaded.

"Heather go away". Naya blurted out. "Please, just leave". She sobbed harder backing away from the front door. There was no reply only silence. Had she left? Naya thought, and with that a key turned in the door and Heather stood in front of Naya dripped wet.

Naya turned and walked into the living room, Heather ran after her. "Naya please we need to talk, you don't understand!"

With tears streaming down her cheek Naya turned to face the woman she loved so dearly. "What Heather? What don't I understand! He asked you to marry him and you said yes." Naya couldn't look Heather in the eyes; she was so deeply in love with her but at the same time so completely broken.

"I was going to say no, but my Mother came in and spoke to me. Naya I told her everything, I told her I was in love with you and I didn't want to marry Taylor, but she said I couldn't shame the family. Naya please I didn't know what to do" Tears streamed down Heather's face. She moved closer to Naya reaching out to hold her, Naya stepped back.

"So because your Mother took the news of us badly you just agree to marry Taylor? What about us Heather! What am I suppose to do, just watch you marry him?" Naya shouted.

"No! I don't want to marry him, Naya please I just need time to figure this all out, it's so hard and no matter what I do I end up hurting someone". Heather dropped down to her knees, "Please baby, please just help me, tell me what the right thing is to do, I'm so lost Naya, I'm so lost" Heather hung her head crying.

Naya looked down at the woman she loved, she was in so much pain, they both were. Naya sobbed walking over to her front door. "Heather you need to leave" She said opening the door.

"Naya please" Heather sobbed, "Please I need you". Heather pulled herself to her feet.

"You did this Heather; you did this when you chose Taylor. I had to sit there in a crowded room while my heart broke and I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't cry, I couldn't move. Did you even consider me? It was like having surgery when you're awake and being told you can't scream!" Naya yelled "I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest and I couldn't say a word Heather!" Naya grabbed at her heart as she sobbed. "Get out of my house!"

Heather walked over to Naya, "I'm so sorry, baby I love you so much". She reached out to touch Naya who backed away.

"Leave" Naya said turning away from Heather.

With tears seeping out, Heather turned and stepped out into the rain. Naya shut the door behind her.

She stood motionless for a moment until a suddenly sob escaped her mouth. She crumbled in a heap crying tears of sheer pain, grabbing her chest as if to protect an open wound, she lay in a wet heap on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Naya had seen or spoken to Heather, some days their paths never crossed as Naya was recording alot of vocals and Heather dance rehearsals and the days they did have scenes together Heather was out on 'family matters'. Luckily the studio was ahead on production so they could afford to postpone shoots.

Today was going to be the first time they'd seen each other since the night Taylor proposed. Naya spent most nights at home alone; Heather had tried to call at first but after awhile the calls stopped, Naya cried herself to sleep most nights. Playing Heather's girlfriend on the show meant being close to her and Naya wasn't sure her heart could handle it just yet, she knew they had to talk but her pain was still too raw.

Naya arrived on set as she did every other day but this time she went straight to her trailer, avoiding the normal chit chat so as to not have a run in with Heather. Naya's stomach was in a knot, she didn't know if she was sad, terrified or excited to see Heather but it wasn't worth thinking about as she would find out soon enough. Naya sat down in her trailer trying to suck in a few deep breaths to calm her nerves; it was going to be fine she thought to herself.

There was a knock at her trailer door, Naya shot to her feet, "five minutes till your needed on set Naya" a production assistant shouted. Naya sighed in relief, thinking it could have been her cast mates or worse, Heather. She began getting herself ready to head over, what was going to be her game plan Naya thought, pretend everything was fine? Ignore Heather? Naya had no clue. Stepping out of her trailer the sun was beating down hard, perfect opportunity for sunglasses, which was also the perfect disgust for hiding her red, cried out eyes.

Naya walked over to set without running into anyone, sitting in hair and makeup she only had to hold a conversation with Vanessa, which was easy as Vanessa talked mostly and Naya just listened. It was time to take set; Naya's heart was beating out of her chest. The scene today called for her to sit next to Heather and hold her hand, not too bad, not as bad as it could have been, she would get through this Naya told herself. Rounding the corner onto the sound stage Naya ran into her cast mates, most of them had already taken their position on stage, Lea and Matt were talking to Eric who was giving them directions but to Naya's surprise there was no sign of Heather. Naya smiled and said hi to everyone, time was a factor so she didn't really have the opportunity to chat, good thing she thought to herself, she really wasn't in the mood to pretend, which was ironic given her job.

Naya sat on her choir room chair ready for the scene to begin and just as she started to think she could handle it, Heather walked on to set. Her blonde locks hanging long down her face, her blue eyes sparkling in the stage lights, Naya gasped, Heather had taken her breath away.

Heather took her seat next to Naya, neither made eye contact but both could feel the energy of the other, both thinking the same thing.

Heather turned to Naya "Naya, I need to talk to –"

"Ok guys were about to start, is everyone set and in position?" Eric called interrupting Heather.

Matt and Lea scrambled to take position. "Okay, and 3,2—wait!" Eric called. "Heather you need to take your ring off honey, Brittany and Santana aren't engaged" the cast and crew laughed.

Feeling like it was happening in slow motion; Naya watched as Heather slid the perfect diamond ring off her left hand and put it in her pocket. She looked up into Heather's beautiful eyes; they looked back at Naya apologetically.

"Okay and 3,2,1 action!" Eric called.

Naya didn't have time to react let alone think, the scene had begun and she had to be in character. She stared at the front of the stage, trying to keep the heartache off her face, she didn't even realise the long silent pause in dialog.

"CUT" Eric called, "Naya, hun you forgot to come in then with your lines?" he said holding the script and smiling.

"Oh yeah, sorry Eric" she replied shaking her head. Come on Naya, focus she thought.

The scene resumed, all she needed to do was get through this, just breath and get through this one scene.

"Okay and cut! That was a good first take everyone, were just going to do a few close ups now, Heather, Naya were going to start with you, we'd just like a hand hold and a few cute looks, just whatever you feel really okay?" Eric asked the girls.

Heather and Naya both nodded, this wasn't going to be easy but how could they explain this situation to anyone?

The camera started rolling, Naya looked up at Heather and smiled, Heather smiled back. It was time for the hand hold but Naya couldn't do it, realising this Heather reached down and cupped Naya's hand in her own. Heather's touch ran through Naya like fire, it was so warm and familiar; she held her breath praying for the strength to hold back the tears. The fire burnt through her veins, she couldn't do it any longer, Naya broke Heather's hold jumping to her feet.

"I just, I can't do this" Naya said running off set. Heather and the rest of the cast sat looking at each other; only Heather knew what was going on.

"Ah, okay guys just take a half hour break yeah? Matt we'll do your scene with Jayma now" Eric called looking confused.

Naya ran back to her trailer as quickly as she could, reaching the door just in time. She threw herself down on the seat crying into her hands. How was this ever going to get better, she was wearing Taylor's ring? What was going on was this really the end for her and Heather? Naya had a million thoughts all at once, suddenly broken by a knock at the door.

"Naya sweetie it's Di" Dianna knocked lightly again.

Naya wiped her face trying to conceal her running make up, "Come in Di" she called.

Dianna opened the door spotting Naya at once; Dianna smiled at Naya who simultaneously broke down crying. Dianna shut the door quickly and moved to comfort her friend. "Babe what's going on?" Dianna said hugging Naya. "You haven't been right all week; I can tell something's wrong".

"It hurts so much Dianna, it hurts all the time and I don't know what to do or how to make this pain go away" Naya sobbed harder into her friends shoulder.

"Nay what's happened? What's going on babe, talk to me please" Dianna pulled Naya closer.

"It's Heather, she's said yes to Taylor and she's wearing his ring Di, she's wearing the ring!" Naya sobbed not lifting her head.

"Heather's getting married babe, that's good news" Dianna smiled; this was lost on Naya who cried louder.

"No, no its not you don't understand".

"Well help me understand", Dianna lifted Naya's chin so she could look her in the eyes. "What's going on?"

Naya wiped her face and took a breath trying to collect herself; maybe it was time to talk about it?

"I love her Di, I'm in love with Heather" Naya's bottom lip began to tremble as she continued "We've been seeing each other for a while now, she was going to leave Taylor, we were going to start our life together but then he proposes and, and" Naya couldn't finish, she began crying again.

"And she said yes" Dianna said nodding her head in understanding. "Babe to be honest, Lea and I have suspected for a while now but then when the proposal happened I just assumed we were wrong, I never guessed that you two were together and she said yes, that's awful Nay I'm so sorry" Dianna embraced her friend.

"I don't know what to do, I think a part of me thought it was all a bad dream, that we'd work it out but then I come to work and she's wearing the ring?" Naya looked up at Dianna" My heart hurts so bad Di; I don't know how to live without her"

"Oh honey, I know it hurts but you are a strong and amazing woman, you're going to be okay, I promise I'm here for you okay". Dianna said rocking Naya.

There was another knock at the door. "I'll get it babe, you just relax its probably just production looking for us. Dianna disappeared only to return with a serious look on her face.

"Nay its Heather, she wants to speak to you" Dianna said flatly.

Naya sat up straight in her seat, she wiped her eyes. She knew this conversation was always coming; she may as well get all the breaking done at once.

"Send her in Dianna".


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the late update, thanks to everyone who is reading and following, please feel free to leave reviews. I hope your enjoying the emotional rollercoaster, I promise it's going somewhere good. Just remember love ain't always easy, but that's what makes it worth it _

Naya stood up in anticipation of Heather's arrival in her trailer. She put her arms by her sides, wiped her tears and took a deep breath, steadying herself for what was about to come.

Heather entered the small confides of Naya's trailer with an expression on her face that Naya couldn't read. Hearing Dianna's exit Heather gestured for them to sit down, it was clear that she wanted to get straight to it.

They each took a seat, Naya waiting for Heather to sit first so she could choose a spot that was far enough away, it was painful having Heather in the same room. Knowing that Naya wasn't going to say anything Heather began.

"I need you to know how sorry I am for all of this".

Naya snorted, "Yeah, well to be honest I don't even know what to think".

"Look, Taylor and I have been together for a really long time and yes we've had our ups and downs, but there is history there ya know". Heather tried to explain.

"Oh so that's what I was, a 'down'?" Naya gestured looking away.

"No, it's not like that, you weren't that to me and you know it". Heather moved closer to Naya. "I was put in such a difficult position, I've never wanted to hurt Taylor you know that, and then my Mother told me I had to marry him. Nay I've never seen my Mum look at me like that, it was like I wasn't her daughter anymore, and you know how much my family means to me". Heather began to tear up.

Naya looked into Heather's deep blue eyes; she so badly wanted to wipe her tears away. "Yeah well instead of hurting Taylor you just ended up hurting me", Naya shrugged. "I understand what it's like not to have your families approval, you know what my mum's like? Could you imagine how she'd take the news I was gay?" The two girls chuckled.

"Yeah she'd have you in church so fast, trying to pray away the gay" Heather laughed.

Naya smiled at her best friend, she missed her so much.

"I get it all Heather, I just thought our love was bigger than all of that, I just wish with all my heart you chose me". Naya looked at Heather.

"I wish I was braver, I wish I could stand up to my family and tell Taylor the truth, I panicked and I'm so so sorry I hurt you. Naya I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this entire world. You have to believe that, you have to believe that what we had was real because it was, it was the best time of my life" Heather smiled at Naya with a single tear escaping down her cheek.

Naya moved over to Heather, she could no longer sit and watch the person she loved in such pain. She wrapped her smooth arms around Heather's shoulders, pulling her into an embrace. Heather nuzzled into the crook of Naya's neck; she was back where she belonged.

She broke her hold to look into Heather's eyes, "I do believe it baby, I know it was real and I know it still is. I understand why you did what you did and I forgive you, so together we'll go and tell Taylor okay? We can get through this together". Naya smiled and pulled her girl close for a kiss but Heather pulled away.

Heather moved back, creating space between herself and Naya, both girls sat staring at each other, Naya didn't understand what had just happened. Heather got to her feet as Naya sat looking up at her.

"Naya, that's not what I came here for, I can't tell Taylor, I'm in so deep with it now and he's told his family, I just can't" Heather stared down at Naya looking for a response.

"But" Naya began searching for the words, "I thought you loved me, you said we meant something".

"I do baby, I do love you so much, but I can't do this, I love you with all my heart and I always will but, Naya I have to marry Taylor". Heather's voice cracked under the weight of emotions.

Naya tried to speak but Heather stopped her "Please don't say anything or I'll never say what I came to" Heather breathed in deep as tears streamed down her face.

"Naya, I saw how you were on set today, you're in so much pain because of me and I can't do that to you, I won't". Heather explained to Naya. "I spoke to Ryan last week about something and I've decided for sure today, Nay I'm not coming back for season 4".

Sitting speechless Naya contemplated Heather's words.

"I won't be coming back and you won't be seeing me again". Heather choked out.

Naya got to her feet, her mind was racing trying to think of anything to say that could stop this from happening, "Heather, no please don't do this, you don't have to do this" Naya said panicked.

"I have to Naya, I can't see you in this much pain any longer, after alot of discussion and pleading, they've allowed Brittany to be written out early, this is my last day". Heather swallowed trying to keep down tears.

Naya grabbed onto Heather, trying to plead with her "You don't need to do this, it's fine, please I'll do better okay, you can marry Taylor if that's what makes you happy, please I'll do anything, I'll be anything just don't leave me" Naya cried out.

Heather broke free of her grasp, backing towards the door. "Nay I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Heather repeated over and over.

Naya could no longer hear it; all sense of reality was gone, she was in a nightmare. "You said you'd never leave me, please Heather, you're the love of my life, I can't live without you". Naya looked deep into Heather's eyes, willing her to feel how Naya felt.

"I'm doing this for you, Goodbye Naya" Heather said in a low voice, she turned to walk to the door.

Naya dropped to her knees crying freely. "Please don't do this, please I love you so much, I can change, please give me a chance to change".

And with that Heather was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

The next four months passed by like the blink of an eye for Naya, she spent her break from filming abroad losing herself in the haze of different cities, different woman and alot of alcohol. She kept on the move, always trying to outrun the pain of losing her soul mate. Telling no one, she disappeared after Heather's last day and never returned for the last episode of the season. Producers were furious and concerned, Dianna was the only one who knew what had taken place that day, she only hoped Naya was safe but knew she needed time to work through her demons. No one heard from Naya for months, until one day she finally stopped running and came home.

The taxi came to a sudden stop, Naya lifted her head to see she was at her house; the drive from the airport went quicker than she was anticipating. Dragging her bag through her front door, Naya couldn't help but remember what had taken place within these walls, good and bad.

She dropped her case and made her way to the kitchen, her mail was neatly stacked on the counter, her plants still alive; it was obvious someone was looking after things while she was MIA. Looking over at her answering machine she saw it was flashing 'full', she walked over and pressed 'delete all', Naya wasn't interested in talking to anyone, she already knew Dianna was worried about her, she had left alot of messages of her voicemail and Naya had listened to a few. Naya owed alot to Dianna; she had been a good friend so she decided to put her mind at ease.

Taking out her phone to send a text message, 'Hi Di, I'm back, talk soon. Naya"

Naya's eyes drifted to the enormous pile of mail sitting on her counter top, she took a seat and began to flick through it.

"Junk, junk, bill, bill" Naya called out filing through her letters.

Suddenly her eyes froze and she dropped the rest of the pile. Her heart stopped beating as her stomach sunk, and in one second all the pain she had been running from for the past four months hit her all at once.

Naya held the rectangular card in shaking hands, "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Taylor Hubbell and Heather Morris". She stared blankly at the date, "September 2nd 2012", that was tomorrow.

A tear escaped down her cheek, she furiously wiped her face refusing to shed anymore tears. Naya violently tore up the invitation and threw it in the bin. If Heather wanted to marry Taylor than that was exactly what Naya was going to let her do, it wasn't her problem any longer.

Naya stomped over to her liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of vodka and drinking in straight down, praying the smooth liquid would soothe her aching heart.

Heather spent the night before her wedding at dinner with her family and Taylor, running over the final preparations for the big day. Everything was set, the dress was picked, the church, the cake, every detail was taken care of; there was no more hiding for Heather.

The wedding had come together alot faster than Heather anticipated, Taylor was very active in the planning, if Heather was honest, he did most of it. The past months had been agonising for her not hearing from or seeing Naya, Dianna gave her updates if she got any information on which city Naya was currently in, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't the same as having her safe in her arms.

Heather had spent the last four months in a state of depression, all she was, so bright and vibrant was gone. She was a shell, but she hid it from Taylor, she hid it from everyone. Heather had chosen her fate, she would accept the consequences.

Sitting at the dinner table, she had her mother and father across from her, Taylor by her side holding her hand. She wasn't listening to the conversation, but simply staring blankly into space, lost in thoughts of how she had gotten to this point in her life. Heather could feel her Mother's stare, she looked into her eyes, the blue spark having died long ago, her Mother looked at her puzzled giving her a smile, Heather weakly smiled back.

"Speech, speech!" Heather's cousin yelled from down the end of the table.

"Oh come on, don't we do all that tomorrow" Taylor laughed. After more pressure from the table he conceded "Okay fine I'll say a few words" he said standing.

Taylor stood beside Heather holding his wine glass up. "Well I guess I just want to thank everyone first and foremost, you have all been great and we wouldn't be here without you. To my soon to be new parents, I just want to thank you for all the help with getting the wedding together and for having such an incredible daughter", Taylor smiled. "And last but certainly not least, Heather, I want to thank you". Taylor turned his gaze down to Heather who looked up to meet his eyes. "You are amazing, you are my world and you are always there for me, thank you Heather, thank you for agreeing to be my wife. I love you and I promise I will love you for the rest of our married life" Taylor bent down and kissed Heather as the table erupted in cheers.

Heather smiled feeling nothing but numbness inside, with a nudge from Taylor she was standing on her feet with all eyes staring at her waiting for her toast. What was she suppose to say? She could barely keep herself breathing these last few months, how was she going to construct sentences. There were uncomfortable coughs from the table, Taylor beamed up at her, suddenly the room disappeared and she saw Naya, sitting across from her in all her beauty. Her dark eyes glistening back at her with a smile across her perfect face, she willed Heather to speak and in that moment, Heather spoke only to Naya.

"I love you; I love you more than I have ever loved another human being". Heather smiled "When I met you my whole world changed, I didn't even realise how empty my life was until you came along, with your love you saved me" She took a deep breath "When I'm with you, my heart is alive and I feel a passion that runs deep to my soul, I love you with every fibre of my being and every beat of my heart. When you're not with me I am not living, my world doesn't exist unless you in it" Tears flooded Heather's eyes. "My heart and soul, everything I am and everything I wish to be are right there in your brown eyes. You are the one, you are the reason for living and I will love you with every breathe I take until I take my very last".

She wiped away her tears, realising she had not looked at Taylor the entire time she glanced down at him touching his shoulder. He smiled gently back at her and everyone clapped as she sat down.

Conversation quickly broke out again and Heather took a moment to collect her thoughts once more. She looked up at her Mother, but this time she wasn't met with a cold glance, it was a look Heather had never seen, her Mother was sad with pained eyes. Mrs Morris stared at her daughter and if Heather hadn't know any better she would have thought her Mother was apologising.

The evening soon ended as guests slowly left one by one, wishing Heather and Taylor early congratulations until they were the only two left sitting at the table.

"What a night hey babe, did you have a nice time?" Taylor asked turning to Heather.

"Yeah, it was nice to see everyone". Heather replied.

"Yeah it was, okay well I better get you home, don't want to be sleepy on your big day!" Taylor smiled kissing Heather on the cheek.

"No, wouldn't want that" Heather smiled back. "I'm just going to the restroom then we can go".

As Taylor sat alone waiting for Heather, his mind raced. He couldn't shake a feeling, he couldn't let go of something Heather said in her speech. Perhaps he heard wrong, perhaps it was just error on Heather's part, but Taylor couldn't let go of Heather saying she saw her future in those brown eyes.

Taylor's eyes were blue.


	10. Chapter 10

BANG BANG BANG!

Naya didn't open her eyes.

BANG BANG BANG!

She stirred realising the banging wasn't just the thumping in her head from her hangover; it was someone knocking at her front door. She dragged herself up from the spot on her kitchen floor that she had passed out; the empty vodka bottles lay next to her.

Her head was beating with memories of the night before, she didn't remember much after opening Heather's invitation, the rest was a blur of vodka and tears.

Naya walked through her hallway towards the front door, the light was so bright coming through the door, what time was it she thought? She opened the door and was greeted by a beautiful blonde in a gorgeous purple dress.

Naya stared at Dianna; she said nothing but gestured for her to come in.

Dianna walked through the door looking through to the kitchen seeing the mess that lay on the floor, sighing imagining what had taken place. She wheeled around to the brunette who was leaning against the wall looking to the ground.

"It's been a long time Naya, how are you?" Dianna asked looking concerned.

Naya shrugged not looking up.

"By the looks of the empty vodka bottles, I'm guessing you know what today is?" Dianna asked.

Naya crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm on my way there now, the wedding doesn't start for a couple of hours but I'm going to support Heather". Dianna said stepping closer to Naya.

Naya looked up at Dianna, "Have a nice time" she mumbled.

Dianna frowned, she was concerned for her friend, she knew this wasn't right. "Nay, have you spoken to her?"

"Nope, guess she's been too busy with wedding planning" Naya hissed.

"Naya, if you love her like I know you do, you need to fight for her". Dianna pleaded.

"I did fight Di, but she left, she chose Taylor". Naya reached over to open the front door.

Dianna frowned at her, "Naya, please come with me. Talk to her and if nothing else, if you love her like you say you do, you need to be there for her".

Naya gestured to the door, "Well if that's all you've come to say, please offer my congratulations to the bride and groom, bye Di".

Dianna sighed wishing she could get through to her friend, "Ok I'll go, but please Naya, just think about it" she said turning and walking out the door.

Naya slammed the door behind her.

She sighed deeply rubbing her pounding head, nothing seemed real anymore. Just as she reached her lounge room there was another bang at her door, why couldn't Dianna just leave it alone she thought, stomping over to the door. She swung it open, "WHAT!" she demanded.

Mrs Morris stood on the door step shocked at the welcome she had received.

Both women stood staring at each other for what to Naya, felt like the longest time.

"May I come in?" Mrs Morris asked.

Naya still speechless simply nodded her head.

Mrs Morris walked through to the lounge room, taking a seat and gesturing for Naya to sit across from her.

Naya made her way over, her head was such a mess, was this really happening right now? What was she doing here? She took a seat across from Heather's Mother.

"Heather's marrying Taylor today". She stated bluntly.

Naya stared at her; she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I wasn't sure if you were aware, I know you and Heather don't speak anymore."

Naya looked at her hands, a pain ripped through her chest.

"Taylor is a lovely boy" Mrs Morris began, "He's good to Heather, he loves her and I know he'll be a good husband" She said nodding to herself. "But I was driving to the church and somehow I ended up here, and I have to ask myself why that is Naya?"

Naya said nothing but just stared back at her, she sensed this was a rhetorical question.

"This should be the happiest day of Heather's life; this should be a happy day in any parents' life, your daughter marrying a great man" she paused "but it's not. Heather doesn't love him, I can see it in her eyes, she's dying inside Naya." Mrs Morris let out a quiet sob. She quickly calmed herself.

Naya reached over grabbing a tissue passing it to Mrs Morris.

"Thank you". She said taking the tissue and patting her eyes.

"I have tried to be a good Mother to Heather, I know I've made mistakes but I've always had her best interest at heart, but I can't be responsible for my daughter's unhappiness". She leaned forward looking into Naya's brown eyes.

"So I only have one question for you Naya, do you love my daughter?"

Naya took a deep breath, the question hitting her like a punch in the stomach. All the feelings and thoughts of Heather she had been struggling to contain burst to the surface, she remembered it all, nothing had changed as hard as she tried to convince herself it had.

"With all my heart and soul" Naya spoke looking deep into Mrs Morris' eyes.

Heather's Mother took a minute to take in Naya's answer, she looked down seemly contemplating what she was about to say. When she looked up Naya saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Then you should be together" Mrs Morris smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Naya, I'm so sorry for it all".

Naya stood up and walked to sit next to her, Naya took the old woman's hands in her own trying to console her, she held no hard feelings towards her.

"It's okay, you did what you thought was best". Naya said. "But I don't think there's anything I can do now, I've lost her" Naya whispered.

Mrs Morris got to her feet wiping her face; she straightened her dress and brushed her hair back. "It's never too late, but it's up to you now, I have said what I came to say, what happens now is up to you and Heather". Mrs Morris looked at Naya before turning and seeing herself out.

Naya sat frozen to the spot, the conversation replayed in her head. Suddenly she was flooded by thoughts of Heather; she could picture her so clearly in her mind, her laugh, her perfect smile. Suddenly a spark was lit inside Naya's heart, she knew what she wanted to do, she knew what she had to do and even if it didn't work, she had to try.

She was going to fight for the woman she loved.


	11. Chapter 11

This is NOT the last chapter; I repeat NOT the last chapter. So keep that in mind!

Heather sat in the church dressing room, staring into the mirror. Who was this person? She thought as she examined a breath taking woman in a beautiful white wedding dress but the bigger question plaguing her mind was how did she get here?

She pushed her loosely hanging hair out of her blue eyes, as she did there was a bang at the door.

"Five minutes Heather, then we'll take you out and this wedding will be underway!" Heather's sister said poking her head in with a huge smile.

Heather simply nodded her head smiling back at her sister. She took in a deep breath, the moment had arrived, it was time for her to do what she had committed herself to doing, she would marry Taylor.

Something caught Heather's eye in the mirror, staring back at her in the doorway was Naya, her beautiful brown locks framing her bronze face. Heather smile taking in the image in her mind, it wasn't until Naya moved in the room and closed the door Heather was suddenly aware that she wasn't just imaging her.

"Oh my god Naya", Heather said getting to her feet. "Your here, you came. Naya I've miss you so much, these last few months of not seeing or speaking to you, it's been the hardest of my life" Heather said stepping towards Naya.

Naya stood frozen to the spot, a tear spilled down her cheek as a smile spread across her face. Heather stopped suddenly realising Naya was crying.

"Heather" Naya choked. "You look, beautiful". Naya smiled painfully. "I thought" Naya stopped.

"What?" Heather asked staring into her eyes.

Naya took a deep breath; she looked to the floor and prayed for the strength to get the words out. "I thought the day I saw you in a wedding dress would be _our_ wedding day".

Heather dropped her head and began to weep, she knew the truth in Naya's words, she too imagined herself standing with Naya on an alter someday.

Striding over to her, Naya reached up and wiped away Heather's tears. "Don't cry, please don't cry" Naya pleaded.

Just at that moment, Taylor who was outside the church to get some air came across the window, he looked in, wanting to catch a glimpse of Heather in her dress. He watched as the two girls talked.

"Heather you can't marry Taylor, I know I haven't spoken up till now, but I'm here to fight for you, I love you so much and I'm not prepared to lose you". Naya demanded looking into Heather's eyes.

"Your mum came to see me, she knows how unhappy you are, she doesn't want you to do this and neither do I"

Heather's head was spinning; she didn't understand what she was hearing.

"I came here for you, for us and I'm begging you please baby, don't give up on us" Naya said wrapping her arms around Heather. "I know it's not going to be easy and I can't promise you that were going to be perfect, but Heather you will never find anyone who loves you like I do. I promise to keep loving you for as long as you allow me to, just please, please baby, don't marry Taylor. Choose me baby, please, choose us".

Heather opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Naya's lips crushed into her own. They were soft and familiar, the taste of Naya overwhelmed her senses and she was lost in the moment. Naya pushed her back against the dresser, kissing her deeper and more passionately. Their tongues entwined and in that moment, the pain of the last few months was washed away.

Taylor stumbled back in the garden; his mouth wide as he gasped. He backed away, holding his head as if it was all a nightmare, but as Taylor headed back into the church, it all became clear in his mind. The brown eyes Heather talked about, belonged to Naya.

Naya and Heather were interrupted by a knock at the door, the two girls broke apart.

"It's time" Heather's sister grinned. She strode across the room, holding her arm out for Heather.

Naya looked deep in her eyes, willing her not to leave. Heather looked at Naya and then to her sister. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please" Naya pleaded looking into Heather's tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry" Heather mouthed to Naya, seeing no other option she took her sisters arm and disappeared.

Heather walked down the aisle on the arm of her father, she felt as if she were in a dream, there were smiling faces beaming back at her but everything was a daze. Before she knew it she was standing in front of Taylor, he reached out and took her hands. Heather looked up into his blue eyes, he smiled back at her, the minister had begun to speak but she couldn't hear it. She stared into Taylor's eyes remembering all the good times they had had through the years, she had, at one time loved Taylor, he really was a good man.

"So what do you say my dear" the minister said grinning at Heather. She suddenly snapped back to the present, "Do you take Taylor as your lawfully wedded husband" he said smiling.

Heather looked around the room; she was drawn to the end of the aisle as she saw a woman standing in the hallway. She stared at Naya, and Naya stared back, neither said a word and with a broken heart Naya turned and walked out the door. Heather looked back at Taylor, his eyes so full of pain. She took a deep breath and as tears streamed down her face she said, "I do".

She couldn't break his heart, even if it meant breaking her own, she was too far into this, there was no way out. The minister repeated the vows with Taylor, "And Taylor do you take Heather as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Taylor stared down into the broken eyes of Heather, and in a loud voice he said "No".

Heather snapped her head up to Taylor, had she heard him right? He stared into her eyes with a tiny smile.

As the guests talked between themselves, Taylor leaned down to Heather "You can't do this" he said. "I can see how much pain you're in, Heather I love you so much, but you don't want to marry me".

Tears poured out of Heather's eyes and she dropped her head. Taylor lifted her chin with his hand, "Your in love with Naya" he stated.

Heather let out an exhausted laugh, it was such a relief to finally be honest "I do, I really do" she cried.

"Then go, go be with her. I love you Heather but I can't make you happy, and you deserve to be happy". Taylor kissed Heather lightly on the lips and walked off to the back of the church.

Staring down the aisle to where Naya was, Heather suddenly knew what she had to do, she was going to get her girl. Grabbing up her dress she bolted down the aisle with the biggest smile on her face. People were looking at her but in that moment nothing mattered other than having Naya in her arms.

She burst out of the church doors stopping on the steps to search for Naya; she spotted her sitting on a bench across the street with her head in her hands. "Naya!" Heather screamed.

Naya looked up, seeing Heather beaming back at her; a smile broke across her face.

Heather raced down the steps, wanting to get to Naya as quickly as possible, Naya jumped to her feet, racing to embrace the love of her life.

Heather stopped at the edge of the road, laughing and smiling at the beautiful woman across from her; Naya stepped out to cross the road.

It all happened in slow motion for Heather, there was the picture of Naya's beautiful smiling face and then suddenly screeching of breaks and Naya was gone. For a split second Heather couldn't understand how a person could disappear, than she caught sight of Naya laying on the road in front of the car.

Heather screamed and ran to Naya, not looking or caring of oncoming traffic. She fell to her knees in front of a bloody Naya. She pulled her lover up on to her lap, cupping her scratched face.

"No, no Naya baby! Someone call an ambulance!" Heather screamed while holding Naya in her arms. Naya was limp now, she was staring up at Heather but was unable to speak, her breathing was shallow.

"Oh god baby, I'm so sorry, I was an idiot please baby, please don't leave me" Heather pleaded crying loudly. "Hang on Naya, hang on" She stroked her cheek.

Naya reached her arm up and brushed Heather's cheek, "I love you" she whispered, and with that she dropped her arm and fell limp.

"I love you too baby, I love you so much Naya, please baby, please! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Heather screamed in agony.


	12. Chapter 12

_I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND FOLLOWED 'CHOICES'. THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER; I HOPE YOU HAVE ALL ENJOYED THE JOURNEY AS MUCH AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT. I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING WHERE THERE WAS NO VILLIAN BUT JUST ALOT OF CONFUSED CHARACTERS DEALING WITH AN UNUSUAL SITUATION IN A REAL WAY. IF YOU TAKE ONE THING FROM THIS STORY IT'S BE BRAVE AND FOLLOW YOUR HEART, NO MATTER HOW HARD IT IS!_

* * *

><p>Tick. Tick. Tick. The hands of the clock continued to turn but Heather's world stood still. She stood frozen in the middle of the emergency department in a blood stained wedding dress. People rushed around her but she couldn't move, Naya had been ripped from her grasp, taken into surgery and now she stood alone not knowing what to do or where to go from here. She gasped for air. Tick. Tick. Tick.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours had passed since Heather arrived at the hospital; she sat in the waiting room still in her wedding dress, people were staring at her but she didn't notice. She was not conscious to the time or place; nothing would become real again until she knew Naya was alright. Concentrating on breathing she stared at her bloody hands, she examined them, turning her shaking hands over. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks, the pain was unbearable. Heather was suddenly startled by a voice,<p>

"Excuse me" The man said standing over Heather.

Lifting her head using what energy she had left, she looked at the man.

"Is it true Naya Rivera was in a car accident and you ran out on your wedding?" the man asked.

Heather stared back at him, taking in the words he spoke. She was lost and confused; nothing made sense until she caught sight of a group of people taking photos around the corner.

The man pressed record on his tape recorder which he held by his side waiting for a response.

Understanding the situation Heather got to her feet slowly, the rage built in her chest and the pain in her stomach turned to fire. Shaking in anger she spoke very slowly, "Naya is fighting for her life, and you want a comment?" She clenched her fists into balls; tears ran down her cheeks as she could no longer contain her emotions. She stared the reporter in the eyes and gritted her teeth. "Get the fuck out of my sight, right now" Heather hissed through clenched teeth. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed in response to the man's vacant stare.

Hearing the commotion, hospital security moved in to escort the paparazzi out. Heather ran up to the reception, "Can you tell me how my friend is, Naya Rivera?" she pleaded with the receptionist.

"I can't tell you anything new, she's still in surgery and I'm sorry but you're not a family member so there's not much I could tell you anyway" the receptionist apologised.

Heather said nothing, she rubbed her forehead, reality was starting to sink in and there were people Heather needed to contact. She didn't have her phone on her, she asked the receptionist to use the hospital phone. Luckily she knew Naya's old home phone number by heart, she use to call Naya there when she was first on glee and lived with her parents. She dialled the number and listened as it rang.

"Hello" a Hispanic woman answered.

Heather swallowed, what was she going to say?

"Hello?" the woman repeated.

"Hi. Its Heather Morris, Naya's friend" Heather answered.

"Oh hello dear how are you? Isn't it your wedding day? Congratulations!" Mrs Rivera beamed down the phone.

Heather's stomach sunk, the wedding seemed so long ago now. "That's not why I'm calling. Its Naya, she's hurt". Heather said in a flat voice, still not being able to comprehend the words.

"Naya's hurt? What do you mean? What's happen?" Heather could hear her panic.

"She's been hit by a car, you should come to the hospital, she's at Cedars-Sinai".

"Oh my god! Okay, I'll be there as quickly as I can!" and with that Mrs Rivera hung up.

Heather let the phone slip out of her hand, hitting the reception desk as it fell. She grabbed her heart trying to stop the burning. Taking her seat she let her head fall into her hands as she began to weep. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder, the rage of it being another reporter built inside her but as she lifted her head she saw her Mother staring down at her. Mrs Morris handed Heather a pile of spare clothes.

Heather took them without speaking and quickly raced into a spare room across the hall. Her Mother waited and soon followed, knocking on the door just as Heather pulled her clean t-shirt over her tangled blonde locks.

"I heard what happened, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. How is she?" Mrs Morris asked.

Heather turned her back on her Mother, "I don't know, they won't tell me".

"I'm so sorry Heather" she moved over to her daughter placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry for it all".

Heather spun around to face her Mum, pushing her hand away as she did. Fury was burning through her eyes, "You're sorry!" she demanded. "Isn't this what you wanted Mother, you did this, you got me to this point". Heather shouted at her Mum.

"I am sorry, I know what I said was wrong, I know that. I regret it every day Heather, I was just so shocked, I had this whole image for how your life was going to be and in one minute that was gone". She pleaded with her daughter.

"You should feel terrible; you have to live with what you've done". Heather whispered.

"I went to see Naya, I told her how sorry I am, I told her how unhappy you were. She loves you so much and I wish I saw that at the start, Heather I don't care who you're with I just want you to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted for you" Mrs Morris began to tear up.

Heather stared into her Mother's sincere eyes; she could see the pain in them. Heather began to cry uncontrollably, she cried in pain and anguish. She screamed as the tears poured down her face.

Mrs Morris stepped towards her daughter embracing her at once. "Heather what is it darling?"

Heather cried into her Mother's shoulder, she let out all the pain of the months she stayed silent. She pulled herself away and stared at her Mum. "It wasn't your fault" she sobbed. "It was me, I did this, it was my choice and I made the wrong one".

"Oh darling it's okay, it's all going to be okay" she wiped Heather's face.

"Naya told me you gave her your blessing, she told me Mum and I still went ahead with it, I was just so scared, scared of what people would think. Scared of hurting Taylor, I was just so scared of the unknown" she choked through sobs. "And now Naya is lying in there and she thinks I didn't choose her, I need to tell her how sorry I am about it all, I need to tell her how much I love her".

Heather was cut off by a knock at the door, the receptionist stuck her head in the room. "Heather, Naya is awake and asking for you" she smiled.

Heather took a deep breath and looked at her Mother. "Well here's your chance, go honey, go to her" Mrs Morris said smiling at her daughter.

Nodding her head Heather raced after the receptionist. She led Heather down a long corridor, her heart was beating so fast, she needed to see Naya, she needed to hold her. They rounded a corner and Heather saw Naya for the first time since she was admitted, she was lying on a bed with a bandage on her head and a drip in her arm. Heather raced over to her girlfriend standing over her holding her breath waiting for Naya to speak.

Blinking her red eyes, Naya looked up into Heather's beautiful blue ones. "I thought I'd never see those again" she said referring to Heathers eyes. She smiled weakly and Heather let out a laugh and sobs at the same time.

"Oh Naya, I was so scared baby, so scared I'd lost you". Heather leant down to Naya.

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you" Naya smiled.

Heather kissed Naya lightly on the lips, running her hands through her brunette locks. She was so beautiful, even lying in a hospital bed. "I'm so sorry for everything, I'm sorry I was weak, I was just so scared but when I thought I could lose you, like really lose you, all the small stuff about what people might think just seems pathetic. I know I never want to be without you, I will never leave you again, I promise you".

Heather kissed Naya lightly on the forehead, she had the woman she loved safely in her arms and suddenly the world began moving again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 year later<strong>_

The dress was different, the church was different but once again Heather was walking down the aisle with her father by her side. She smiled at her friends in the audience. She took a deep breath remembering the last time she did this, the feeling of floating, of being in a daze. This was not like that, for the first time in Heather's life she felt completely at peace, she had no fear or hesitation. She raised her head and looked into the brown eyes of the person waiting for her at the end of the aisle. In that moment Heather saw her future, she saw all the possibilities and happiness of the world in those sparkling brown eyes. She smiled at Naya who had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she knew life was perfect. The only thing to interrupt the serenity was a light kick; Heather stroked her pregnant stomach and smiled at the woman she was so madly in love with. Through all the pain they finally made it.

She had made the right choice.


End file.
